the new boy the new world
by levich1
Summary: this story is about me basically going into tf2 my first chapter is about getting there the rest is in there action and some romance thrown in
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a smile today because today was the breakup party I messed up my hair to annoy my teachers put my yoyo in my pocket and got my little 2 arrow 1 ball contraption in my bag and i walked to school.

When i got to school i was practicing my yoyo skill and tried to do the walk the dog skill and my yoyo smashed into someone's water bottle breaking it "oh no i am going to be in so much trouble" so to get out i asked the teacher if i can go to the toilet. When i opened the door to the toilet everything suddenly looked different and then someone ran into me and i realized it as the BLU tf2 scout


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked twice thinking my eyes have deceived then when i opened my eyes the scout was gone so i walked back to where the door was and then suddenly everything went five second i heard "your team has captured the intelligence then after five more seconds i could see again and i saw this strange locker with a plus sign on one side and a bullet sign on the other then i saw the scout again and he pulled out his soda popper and started to aim at me so i pulled out my contraption and shot him in the head and then a red glowing brief case fell of his back and he disappeared. When i ran around i saw a blu spy and he saw me and shot the string of my arrow contraption then he slowly walked towards me with his pistol so i got out my yoyo smashed him in the crotch then he fell into the sewers

I played on this server allot so i remembered exactly where to go and remembered the enemy blind spots are so i could check for trouble i didn't find any so i picked up the briefcase and ran as fast as i could and when running i saw the BLU heavy but i just jumped and kicked him in the head and ran on and i managed to get back to my own base i put it next to ours and collapsed on the floor.

**Next chapter will be meeting the rest of the team and the crush on the firebug**

**All review are helpful negative and postive so please give me a review**


	3. Chapter 3

We met the arrogant scout first he said "who is this retard" and i retorted by using my yo-yo at his face. Scout blocked it with his bat but then I kicked his crotch. That is pretty good for a new boy here "what is your name. pryo's boyfriend?" i said "no my name is the school boy". "LEETLE SCHOOL BOY" i heard someone say behind me "hi heavy weapons guy".

"Who are you maggot" "an half American school boy, soldier sir" "Very good boy know do you want me to tell you about sun Tzu". Before i could reply yes pyro said "know he doesn't and grabbed my arm and pulled me away,. what was that about i asked pyro and she said "i didn't think you would want an hour long speech"

I followed pyro into the dining room and i saw a drunked Scottish and pyro told me that he is demolition man he shoots bombs at people. I went up to demo man and he started screaming shouting out nessie and then blasted his leg off. "looks like we need to go to the doctor follow me

When we got to the doctor we saw the heavy weapons guy sitting there. "Ah the new kid what is your name" said the doctor. "I am the school boy i replied". "Ah very good I am the medic I hold this thing on my back gesturing to a big metallic backpack looking thing "i heal people with that so if you're almost dead come to me.

Pyro showed me where to go and I went up there to meet sniper. Then I narrowly dodged his piss jar that he threw at me. "Sorry mate i thought you were the spy. I am Sniper. My job is to stay up in places like this and shoot enemies in the head. So piece of advice look for high or hidden areas like this" "Thanks" I said

We went to spy,s room but he wasn't there and i asked "where is the spy". "I don't know so i will just tell you how to be spy safe. Look for outlines but you can't see the body then fire at the outline and if you see a copy of you shoot at it and just swing your yoyo behind you".

At last we went to see engineer. And he told me all that he does of creating sentry and teleporters and the colour differences and dispensers. He also told me about getting new weapons

Then pyro took me to her training room and told me her story


End file.
